


A night to Remember

by Keemo_hime



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hello Happy world bonding, Kaoru actually has anxiety, Kaoru hates horror movies, Koaru is actually a big scared cat, Kokoro is way to Rich, Misaki Kokoro and Hagumi are Poly, Multi, Slight head kanons, Slight talk of gore, The girls watch a horror movie, hello happy world - Freeform, my beta reader cried at the gays, nothing excessive just a brief mention of it, so sweet it rots your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keemo_hime/pseuds/Keemo_hime
Summary: Kokoro decides that hello happy world needs to do more team bonding and get to know each other better. So she suggest the group goes out to a horror movie montage at the local theatre she booked. Half way through the first movie Kanon gets scared and needs an escort away





	A night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really hope you enjoy my fic. Its been years since ive written anything so Im a little rusty. Thank you to my beta reader for proofing this before hand!

“Team… bonding? Why would we need such a thing?” Misaki questioned to the group as she stared into the teacup in front of her. Kokoro, Misaki’s girlfriend and the leader of the band Hello Happy World, sitting at the head of the table only smiled. Within seconds she stood up, the chair falling to the floor with a loud thud.

“Of course we need team bonding Misaki!” Kokoro spoke in an overly energetic tone as she smiled at the group sitting around the table. Kokoro was at the head of the table. On each side of her sat Hagumi and Misaki. Kanon was quietly sitting beside Misaki, more focused on her tea then the words the group spoke to each other and Kaoru sat beside Hagumi, elbow placed upon the table to hold up her hand as she smirked to the overly energetic ground. A small chuckle left her mouth as Kaoru stood up, dramatically pushing her bangs back as she spoke. 

 

“What a fleetingly wonderful idea!” Kaoru exclaimed in the oh so dramatic tone. Smiling to the group she continued. “We barely know much about each other so team building is fleeting thing. We build in the drama club all the time with trust ex--” She started before Kokoro slammed her hands on the table.

“Were going to the movies!” The blonde proclaimed with a smile as she stared to the group. “Were gonna go see the new horror movie that came out, SAW” As those words left Kokoro’s, a crash hit the table. The usually timid Kanon finally spoke up, looking to the leader of the group as well as the others.

“Do we need to go see Saw why don't we see Happy Feet or something less, terrifying…!” The blue haired girl proclaimed to the group as she looked down to the broken cup on the table with spilled tea with sour thoughts running through her mind as everyone nodded in agreeance to Kokoro, Kanon more or less being ignored by the group. Except for one person.

During the argument between the trio of Hagumi, Kokoro and Misaki on seeing a different movie, Kaoru sauntered over the Kanon who was frantically using a cloth to clean the mess she had made with her panic. A soft hand came to glide over Kanons hands, fingers interlocking with the blue haired girl, guiding her hand in circular motions with the iconic smirk she always wore. “You know kitten, i fear no horror movies and since the trio of love birds will probably leave us two alone. Your prince will protect you from all the scares as well. I give you full permission to grip my clothes. A prince shall always protect their kitten.” Kaoru whispered into Kanons ear with a small smirk to her sultry voice, her words only loud enough for the two to hear, although not much could be heard over Hagumi and Kokoro cheering in a fashion of victory over the fight they obviously won against their girlfriend Misaki. The words caused a rose tinge to come to Kanon’s cheeks as she tried to ignore the words.

A few days passed since the meeting, and it was decided the group would see Saw all thanks to Kokoro and Hagumi’s twisted idea of fun. Those two were the first to arrive, then came Kaoru. Finally the last to come was Misaki and Kanon. “Sorry it took so long, I found Kanon looking lost on my way here so I thought Id grab her.” Misaki commented. 

The truth was Kanon wasn't lost, she was avidly trying to avoid coming to the bonding since Kaorus comments to her as well as her own personal fears to gore. The truth was, it was oh so obvious Kanon was captivated by the purple haired flirt, the thing that started her captivation was her first ever performance on stage. Kanon was hidden away from the group, hiding under the stage as a wave of anxiety ran over her body. She didn't want to perform due to her fear of messing up. It was forty-five minutes till the band performed and Misaki suggested they do a sound test and run through of a few songs. But Kanon was nowhere to be found. Kaoru suggested to the group going to look for her while the left over three helped the stage hands move equipment to the stage. It took Kaoru almost twenty minutes to find Kanon, the only reason she found her was because she heard the panicked whimpers coming from the under stage area. Walking down there she saw the blue haired girl curled into a little ball. Her arms wrapped under her knees and her head placed in her knees. Soft sobs could be her as she tried to calm herself down. Suddenly Kanon felt an arm wrap around her and pull her close. Jumping at the sudden touch the timid girl looked up to see Kaoru sitting there with an uncommon soft look on her face. The playful and flirty demeanor gone and a more concerned serious look was on Kaorus face. 

“Are you scared? Nervous even? Wanting to run away and hide away from it all till the end?” Kaoru asked. As Kanon went to answer with a soft yes, Kaoru continued her speech. “I know how you feel. I was like that in my first year in the drama club when i performed as my first lead. I hid away in my dressing room, scared i was going to mess up my lines, mess up the cues i had practiced so hard. I had no one come check on me either, I was alone the entire time and left to drown in my own anxieties. But i looked to myself and thought. What happens if i mess up? No one is going to know i messed up except for myself. A true actor will mess up, a true actor will not let the worries they had before hang them down. I am a true actor, I can not let others see me so low. So i never beat myself if i mess up, since i will be the only one to know.” The words resonated with Kanon as she closed her eyes, leaning into Kaoru as she listened to her speak. The soft, serious tone the usually hyper flirtatious girl spoke in was nice to Kanons ears. Feeling a soft hand come up and wipe the tear stained cheeks.

The memories came back to kanon in a heart beat as she kept her eyes closed softly, relaying back to how she got feelings for a girl with her own fan club. Of course Kanon never DREAMED of dating Kaoru since she was so popular with other girls in her school as well as any other school. The fear of what would happen if it got out that the two were dating, what kanons family would say as well. Which is why she kept the feeling buried deep down inside her. Feeling a shake on her shoulder. Bringing herself to the real world she saw the slender, well groomed (despite being called) hand of Hello Happy Worlds guitarist Kaoru placed on her shoulder. 

“Little kitten, the others have gone into the theatre, shall we join them? Kokoro has bought us the entire theatre as so no one would interrupt our team bonding.” Kaoru laughed as she moved her hand down Kanons arm and took her hand in her own. Smiling to the timid girl, she tilted her head in a confused manor. “Little kitten? Why is your face so red? Do you have a fever?! I did hear that the weather is particularly warm today!” She proclaimed in her princely voice though it was underlaid with true concern. Pushing a cold hand onto Kanons forehead she quickly turned away, covering her face with the free hand.

“Le...lets just go…!” Kanon proclaimed with embarrassment as she dragged Kaoru behind her, refusing to show the other her face. Kanon couldn’t believe how embarrassed she got just by Kaoru taking her hand. 

Walking into the theatre, the Duo took seats near Misaki. Misaki looked over to Kanon with a small smile. She was the only one Kanon trusted to tell about her crush on kaoru since she worried to even tell Chisato incase it slipped out during an argument the two had. Misaki gave Kanon a smile, almost telling her to accept the invitation Kaoru gave to her. Awkwardly as the lights dimmed and the movie started to come on, Kanon felt an arm wrap around her shoulder pulling her closer before she was nuzzled against Kaoru’s neck. Kanon felt the small little hairs that didn't quite fit into kaoru’s ponytail tickle her nose as she pushed the more prominent parts that framed her face, away so she could see the film playing on the large screen in front of them. Though Kanon would much prefer not to see. 

As the movie went on and became more gore filled and horroresque, Kanon felt the figure beside her start to shake and whimper. “Misaki-Chan. Are you alright? You're shaking!” Kanon commented in a hushed tone as she moved to place a hand on Misaki’s arm.

“That's not me Kanon?” She whispered back as Kanon blinked. As she placed the hand on Misaki’s arm her comment was true. Misaki was completely still, even seeming to be enjoying the movie. Looking down at her hand she noticed she shook herself but it wasn't as prominent as the shaking she felt. Turning her attention to Kaoru the girl blinked. Was she… scared? 

“Kaoru senpai? Will you go to the restroom with me? Im to scared to go alone…” Kanon lied as she stood up, awkwardly grabbing onto Kaoru’s shirt sleeve cuff. Prodding her to follow. Kaoru wasn't the kind to let someone with fears to wander the streets, or in this case an empty theatre, alone. Walking into the restroom, Kanon could feel kaoru shaking with fear. “Kaoru senpai, are you scared by the movie?” she asked as she washed her hands and splashed some water on her face. Kaoru let out a small chuckle as she leant against the bathroom counter. 

“Me? Scared? Kitten you amuse me~” The older girl chimed as she tried to keep herself from shaking. Kaoru knew that Kanon knew about her true side. The none princely side that drowned constantly in anxiety and fear. Letting out a small sigh kaoru nodded to the other girl. “Yes… I'm scared! The film is so grotesque and trauma inducing. Though dont act like I didn’t feel you trembling in fear, hiding away in my neck like a scared little mouse~” She continued with a slight hum to her voice at the end. Her comments made Kanon blush as she covered her face with a handkerchief.

 

After a few moments of the two standing in a pregnant silence, kaoru finally spoke up. “Since neither of us are enjoying the Films and I believe Kokoro is getting the theatre to play all the movies. Why don't the two of us go out together? My treat.” She suggested in the heat of the moment. Before Kanon could even answer Kaoru was dragging her out of the theatre, giving a wink to the girl working the front as a way to say they would be back before the movie ended. 

After about four hours Kaoru and Kanon were sitting in a small cafe as per Kanons suggestion. Shopping bags were surrounding the table. “Kaoru senpai you didn't have to buy me so many clothes! I appreciate them but it's so much.” Kanon exclaimed as she looked down at the clothes, many were very regal looking skirts and dresses. A few blouses were in there as well. Much of the clothes were to Kaoru's sense of style but Kanon was willing to try anything that Kaoru suggested for her. But it was excessive. As well Kaoru only had one back that was wrapped like a present, the content of which she bought without Kanons knowledge.

Taking a deep breath in Kaoru handed the present to kanon, who only looked at the other girl with a confused expression. “Kanon,” she started with a serious tone, looking the other girl dead in the eyes. “I don't know if i am being too forward or something. But it seems my heart has been taken by someone else and I need her know. So Kanon I say this with Witnesses. I am in love with you, since the day I found you under the stage with fear. My crush from those days developed more and more till this day I can not bare anymore. So please be my girlfriend Kanon!” Kaoru proclaimed in a princely manor, taking Kanons hand in her own and getting down on a single knee. 

Shocked was the only way to describe Kanon as her mouth stayed agape before she opened the gift. Inside was a plush doll of a Penguin and Jellyfish cuddled around each other. Smiling to Kaoru, Kanon pulled the hand to her mouth and nodded. “Of course I will be your girlfriend Kaoru, I have felt the same since the day I met you!” She proclaimed, her voice sounding somewhat excited for once. Kaoru quickly stood up, taking Kanon in her arms and spinning her around before giving the other a small kiss on the forehead. 

It was a few hours after the end of the movie and the group was gathered back at Kokoros home for dessert and then to go off their separate ways. Kanon and Kaoru sat on a plush living room chair together, Kanon holding the new found plush in her arms as Kaoru had her arms wrapped around the others waist. The group was eating the cake that Kokoros personal chefs had made as well as drinking the tea Kanon brought from home. Hagumi and Kokoro looked over to Kaoru and Kanon with a confused look to their faces. 

“Kanon-Chan-Senpai? Did something happen between you and Kaoru-Chan?” She asked with a smile and energetic tone. Kokoro nodded.

“Yeah you two seem A LOT more friendly than before the movie! I KNEW THE POWER OF HORROR MADE PEOPLE DATE BUT YOU TWO WOULD NEVER” She screamed out as Kanon tried to hide her face. After a few seconds all you heard was kokoro whimper a soft ow as she placed a hand on her forehead.

“Kokoro, Hagumi. It isn't good to pry into others lives.”Misaki scolded as she flicked Hagumi in the forehead as well. 

Kanon was slightly happy that Kokoro and Hagumi didn't suspect anything between the two at the moment. It was an odd thing to appreciate and kanon couldn't pinpoint why she liked it but she was happy just cuddled softly against Kaoru's chest.


End file.
